i like us better when we're wasted
by marcistef
Summary: its carolines birthday and stefan and elena have a few drinks to celebrate.
1. Chapter 1

"Elena we are going to be late." Stefan called from the washroom.

It was Friday night and Stefan and I were getting ready to go to the grill for Caroline's birthday. The night was warm and clear; a perfect summer night. There was a nice breeze and as I looked out the window I couldn't help but be reminded of the summers long ago before my life got so complicated. As much as I liked being a vampire and all the endless possibilities that came with it, I also missed my human life. I missed waking up in the morning and feeling refreshed and excited for the day. I missed the first sip of coffee being the best tasting thing I could possibly think of. I missed when boy trouble consisted of whether or not matt and I would make it through junior year. The simple mundane things that came with being a human.

"You okay?" Stefan walked into the room and came to lean on the windowsill next to me. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he had beads of water dripping from his body. I looked up at his warm green eyes and my eyes couldn't help but trail down to his lips. "Elena?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just having a moment." I looked down his body and back up at him. "You should get dressed or we're going to be REALLY late." I said with a smirk. "Oh yeah? I wouldn't mind being a little late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

We got to the grill at around 9:00 and it was already packed with people. Stefan grabbed my hand and weaved us through the groups of people drinking and partying. Caroline Forbes was great at many things but parties were definitely her specialty. I spotted her in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by other people and by the looks of it she had definitely had a few drinks. I lead Stefan to the bar and order us 2 shots of tequila. "Busting out the hard liquor already?" Stefan said with a chuckle. "The last time we started with tequila we ended up naked in the hot tub."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I pouted.

"We don't own a hot tub." he said with a laugh.

I smiled at the memory and reached for the lime. "Bottoms up!"

We tipped back our glass and downed our shot just as Caroline spotted us and made a beeline through the crowd. "OMG you guys made it!" her words were a little slurred. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARE!" I wrapped her in a hug and then let her go just as another round of shots came.

The dance floor was packed but we made our way through to the middle and managed to find a clearing that gave us just enough room to dance but it required us to be pretty close. I didn't mind. Stefan pulled me closer and when the beat turned fast and wild he moved along like a pro. I always teased him about having to beg him to dance with me but today I didn't need to beg. He was more than willing to be pressed up against me. It also helped that he was drunk. We both were. We were sweaty and grabby and lost in the music and the movement of our bodies. When the music stopped we were both disoriented. When I looked up at him, his eyes were dark. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. "What are we doing out he-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. His lips were on mine quick and hot. I moaned and opened my mouth to give his tongue an entrance and the kiss took on anther quality; almost animal like. He pushed me up against the side of the building in an area that was secluded enough that people wouldn't be walking by. I grabbed his hair needing him closer to me. Usually I would be to worried about someone seeing us. I wasn't a huge fan of PDA, but right now I didn't care. I was drunk and my sexy boyfriend who I loved very much was kissing me and that's all I really cared about. "Lets go home." He whispered and it made my skin flush.

It's true, I did miss my human life, but in moments like this I remember why l love being a vampire. Everything is heightened. I loved Stefan when I was a human but that feeling was mild in comparison to how I feel about him now. "Lets go." I breathed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up next to Stefan is the closet thing to perfection that there is. He likes to tease me about it but I cant help it. There's peacefulness in the rising and falling of his chest, the way his lips part open just a smidge, his tousled hair looks like something straight out of a magazine. I lay here and I think. I think about the struggles we've been through and the ones that are to come. I think about our future. But mostly I think about how absolutely lucky I am. This beautiful, amazing man is mine. Forever.

This is my favorite time of the day, the one not yet troubled by thoughts of Damon of Katherine or all the other loads of crap we have to deal with on a regular basis.

Stefan stirs and for a second I think he might go back to sleep but he opens his eyes and turns to me. He smiles and I can't help but grin back.

"good morning baby" he says, his voice still groggy with sleep. "Hi" I say with that dumb love struck smile I know I have on my face but can't seem to control even after 5 years.

"Crazy night" he chuckles as he remembers our drunken escapades and I flush at the memories of last night. As a teen I never imagined that sex could be so good. My first time was with matt in sophomore year in the back of his truck and honestly it was pretty pathetic. At 15 I thought 'well hey this is the best its going to get might as well get used to it.' But then I meet Stefan and boy was I wrong about that.

He touches my cheek and kisses me. It starts out light but I cant help but deepen it. I have no control when it comes to him. I move in closer and wrap my arms around him trying to draw him as close to me as possible but it still doesn't seem close enough. I can feel him- ALL of him- beneath the sheets and it drives me crazy. There's too much fabric between us so I take matters into my own hand and kick the sheet off. He chuckles again and places his hands on my back, running them up and down until he settles on my behind. He squeezes and I can't help but moan; now there's definitely too much fabric. I grab the bottom of his shirt and in one swift motion it is off and discarded somewhere on the floor. I run my hands down his stomach and I feel a shiver run through him.

As I work on his boxers he trails kisses down my neck and it ignites a fire deep in my stomach.

I always thought that the novelty of having sex with him would eventually ware off but every time it feels like the first time.

By the time I pull his boxers down our breathing has become heavy and his eyes are full of lust and I'm not even naked yet. Its like he realized what I was thinking because he grins and very slowly starts to pull my shirt off. He's teasing me I can tell. I just want him inside me and he knows it. I've never been a very patient person. "Do you know how sexy you are Elena Gilbert?" he growls and my heartbeat picks up ten notches.

"I need you. Now." I whisper. He pulls me down onto the bed so softly. A part of me thinks that he thinks I'm still human. I wrap my legs around his hips and yank down, hard. I see the spark in his eye and he looks at me with a mischievous grin "not so fragile anymore are we?" he laughs. He hovers over me and I grind my hips against him urging him on. And then he's in me and I cry out in delight. That sweet feeling engulfs me and I moan loudly. Stefan leans down and kisses me hard his tongue forces his way into my mouth. I move my hips up making him go deeper "fuck" he moans into my mouth. "Faster Stefan" I pant and I can see all the muscles rippling in his upper body. I can feel the burning building in my stomach and I know it won't be much longer. He looks at me through his long eyelashes. His green eyes completely lost in mine. "I love you." I say and my words are his undoing. The burning in my stomach finally explodes as the euphoric feeling consumes me.

"Wow" I breath. "Wow is right" he laughs. "What a way to wake up"


End file.
